Living Dreams
by Evelyn McKay
Summary: While carrying Meg's body to the Abbey for her burial, Guy allows himself to dream of how life might have been. Guy/Meg, Robin/Marian. Oneshot.


_So I recently finsihed watching the Robin Hood BBC TV show and I fell in love with it and the many amazing characters. I loved the only too brief story of Guy and Meg and had an erge to write a small oneshot fic for them._

_Please review and let me know what you thought!_

* * *

**_Living Dreams_**

'Please,' her eyes looked up at him, with pleading in their depths. They sparkled with tears, but were alight with a kind of peace he could not seem to reach.

Guy looked down at her and then tilting his head he bent and gently kissed her lips. He had never wanted or meant to kiss a woman again after Marian had died, but Meg was different and the kiss was gentle and beautiful.

She tilted her head to look up at him and whispered in her slowly cracking voice.

'You know, I always rather liked you.'

He smiled, but then saw that she was catching for breath. Her lips parted in a feeble gasp and then her head with it's soft, perfect curls, fell back across his knee and her hand slipped and hung lifeless.

He stared down at her and then lifted her slightly. Her face was peaceful, but it was heartbreaking to look into and it burned deep down in his own, restless soul. She had been so deeply at peace, now, at her end and it was a peace he did not come near to feeling.

Something cracked inside his struggling heart and he bent and wept over her lifeless form. Wept for the girl who would never have guessed there would be anyone to so grieve her death. But here he was, a miserable, sorrowful creature whose cold heart her good, warm one had managed to touch.

Only at last did he raise his head, awakening again to the lost feeling he had wandering in the forest. He looked down at Meg and thought it'd be best to take her body to the abbey, where she might be laid to rest as she deserved.

He took her up again in his arms and began on his way. It was a long one and he allowed his mind to wander down roads it seldom tread. He allowed himself to dream, to imagine a world which did not exist. A perfect world where she lived... were they both lived.

* * *

It was to a glade in the forest that he brought her, bleeding from the wound she had received on his account. Here he had stopped and gazed about at the whispering trees until he had called out loudly.

'Marian.'

She was here after all, with her husband and the day had finally come to make his peace with their union. She had chosen Robin, Robin forever. She had never been his, her heart had always belonged to the true lord of Loksley.

'Marian,' he shouted again, louder this time.' Come! Please!'

He had heard the lightest sound of a foot tread and looked round. It was Robin who had stood near, his unnotched bow in his hand.

'Gisbourne?' his tone had inquired.

Guy had raised his eyes and met Robin's squarely,' for her, for Meg,' he said.

Robin hesitated, but a gentle hand had fallen on his arm and the old loved voice spoke while Marian held out her other hand toward where Guy had stood in the glade.

'You came,' her eyes had lite up,' I hoped that you would.'

'Marian,' he spoke her name and then looked down at the weak girl in his arms,' can you help her?' he had asked and had turned to look at Robin, directing the request at him.

Robin nodded,' brother Tuck can help with medicine and Marian with the wound,' he said.

Guy had moved hurriedly up toward where they stood and followed after Robin while Marian hung back, a hand on Meg's forehead,' it's good you hurried,' she had said.

Guy glanced at her and a small hint of his smile flickered across his lips,' you seem well,' he had commented.

Robin now slide back the trap door of leaves which had hid the outlaw camp from view,' we have a new member,' he had called,' two if we move with speed. Meet new outlaw, Guy of Gisbourne.'

A dead silence had followed this statement. Hazy faces Guy didn't know apart gazed up, horrified. But the good brother Tuck came up at once, eager to help and give his assistance.

'I will prepare medicine,' he had said and Marian bent down beside a hurriedly made bed.

'Lay her down here,' she had said, patting the blanket.

Guy set Meg down and she moaned softly, one hand gripping his, unwilling to let go,' stay with me Guy,' she had murmured.

He allowed the hand to remain in his and returned the grasp,' okay,' he had agreed and had smiled at her.

'Guy,' she whispered while Marian had moved to fetch a few things,' will I be okay?'

He had tightened his hand over her's,' I won't let you die,' he had said,' after all, you wouldn't allow me to.'

Robin came round and bent beside the two of them,' we will do our best for her,' he promised Guy.

The two had looked at one another squarely, then sensed they were watched and looked about. It was Marian, whose sharp eyes were trained on them both.

Robin saw and understood the look he had seen in her eyes and laid a hand on Guy's arm,' you are one of us now my friend,' he had said.

The word 'friend' had resonated oddly in Guy's ears and it was a moment before he responded, nodding his head with a quick jerking movement.

Marian crossed over and moved between the two of them, a hand on Meg's arm, her lovely smile glowed and Meg looked up, a kind of hero worship in her face as she gazed at Marian.

From Marian her eyes had moved to Guy's face and locked there, her sweet gaze steady. He tightened his grip on her hand and had thrown one last look toward Robin and Marian, who had each thrown the other a loving glance.

He then had looked back at Meg, Marian was Robin's and always would be, but no man would come to take Meg from him and the thought had made him smile at her and gently smooth back her hair with a word of comfort and affection.

* * *

Guy stared upward. The light had faded and was all but lost. He stared down at the body in his arms. Scarcely had he known her and she was gone. Marian was gone too and deep in his heart he felt a yearning to do what they both would have done, fight the new sheriff, fight for the sake of justice.

He bent and gently kissed Meg's still lips.

'I quite liked you too,' he said softly,' you'll wait for me the other side, won't you?'

And he could have sworn the wind whispered back in her laughing, sweet voice.

'Don't be too long.'

* * *

_So what did you think? Was it sweetly tragic or rather dull? Feedback would be much appreciated. Also would you like to read more from me for these characters? _

_Please leave a review! _


End file.
